


Overtime

by Laika_the_wife



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Facials, Filming, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Tapes, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Throat Fucking, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_wife
Summary: Isak smiles as he steps inside and opens his messenger bag. He pulls out a black toiletry bag and when he sees how Even’s eyes are glued onto it he feels like purring. Yes. He has brought the mobile sex kit with him. He is prepared to use it.“I need attention. You need a break. Maybe we can work something out?”Isak places the toiletry bag on Even’s desk. He digs out also a bottle of iced latte and a paper bag with a bagel in it. Even needs to eat first. Even’s gaze alters between the MSK and the packed lunch, like he can’t decide which one is more tempting.“Eat, my love. And if you want me to scram and leave you alone, just say so. But before you decide --” Isak dives into his bag one more time. “I think you’d like to know I brought this as well.”Even is speechless. He just stares at the camcorder Isak has placed on his desk.





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TabithaAnne (NeonViolet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonViolet/gifts).



Isak has never visited Even’s workplace before. He tries to imagine the corridors and cubicles buzzing with life, the air filled with keyboards clacking and phones ringing and beeping, papers rustling and heels clicking against the floors. The empty newsroom of Norway’s new leading webzine feels almost eerie as Isak makes his way through it towards Even’s office. The new chief editor is drowning himself into work again, and Isak has decided that he needs a break.

Of course he has confirmed from Even’s assistant that he actually can afford some time off tonight. He is just stuck in his Editor Mode and instead of trusting his writers he’s combing their stuff through almost by each letter. That will have to stop, and Isak knows just the way to snap Even out of it. If he is willing. The thought of being rejected by his lover does sting, but the reward is much greater than the risk. Isak listens to the sound of his steps and hears barely anything, he tucks that thought away in his mind for later use. It feels warm and tingly.

The door to Even’s office is cracked and there is light shining out. Isak can hear him work. He stops at the door and peeks inside. There he is, his beautiful man, hunched over a computer with not one but two pencils twisted into his hair. Poor baby is working way too hard. Isak knocks on the door and Even jumps.

“Hey babe”, Isak says. Even turns around, surprised.

“Hey! What are you doing here?”

Isak smiles as he steps inside and opens his messenger bag. He pulls out a black toiletry bag and when he sees how Even’s eyes are glued onto it he feels like purring. Yes. He has brought the mobile sex kit with him. He is prepared to use it.

“I need attention. You need a break. Maybe we can work something out?”

Isak places the toiletry bag on Even’s desk. He digs out also a bottle of iced latte and a paper bag with a bagel in it. Even needs to eat first. Even’s gaze alters between the MSK and the packed lunch, like he can’t decide which one is more tempting.

“Eat, my love. And if you want me to scram and leave you alone, just say so. But before you decide --” Isak dives into his bag one more time. “I think you’d like to know I brought this as well.”

Even is speechless. He just stares at the camcorder Isak has placed on his desk. Isak waits patiently and finally Even licks his lips slowly.

“Are you sure babe?”

Isak nods. He has been hitting the gym more regularly lately and his hard work is finally starting to show. It just feels right now, he wants to show himself off. He wants to make something for Even to look at later. He knows how much Even would like that, and now is the time to make it happen. The way Even looks at the camera makes Isak shiver a bit. He’s really, really into this, and it feels wonderful to be able to fulfill his fantasy.

“So”, Isak says softly. “Do you want keep working or are you ready for a break?”

“If I say no will the filming be taken off the table ad infinity?” Even sounds a bit hoarse. So lovely.

Isak shakes his head.

“You can film it whenever you like. But I thought that what I have in mind would make a good one.”

Even licks his lips again. He adjusts his position on his seat, pulls his hips back, maybe to make some room..? Isak tries to check if he’s hard but can’t see, the desk is in the way.

“What do you have in mind, then?”

“Eat first.” Isak would never blackmail Even into sexy things, but into taking care of himself? You bet. He opens the latte for Even and pushes the paper bag closer to him. “Then I’m yours. Verbally and in any other way you please.”

Even chuckles.

“I thought you had something already planned, Issy-Missy.”

He’s testing the waters, Isak thinks, by calling him that. Scouting what Isak wants, setting the tone. Isak doesn’t always feel like it, sometimes he does, being Even’s own little Issy-Missy is the hottest thing ever those times but not all the time. Not now. So he doesn’t call Even mister.

“I do. But it’s up to you as well.”

Even takes the hint and nods. No Issy-Missy this time. Maybe later, no, definitely later, but not now. Isak wants to film himself for Even, not his hot alter ego.

“I’m sure I will like whatever you have planned.” Even starts eating. He does his best to pace himself, but it is a struggle. Isak likes to see that. Even wants him so much that the want is almost topping the basic need for nourishment.

“I hope so.” Isak smiles a bit coyly. He’s feeling just a little bit shy all of a sudden. He did practice at home a bit, when Even was at work, tested some angles and such, but he does fear the camera still just a bit. Teeny tiny bit, but he is more than willing to overcome that fear now with his lover. With Even.

Isak waits until Even has finished eating. He checks the bag in case there are any pieces of bagel but it’s empty. Good boy, Even. He licks his lips again, sloooowly. He likes torturing Even like this, watching him squirm.

“Isak!” Even pleads. He can’t take it anymore. Isak smiles.

“I want you to undress me as much as you want to but keep your own clothes on at all times. And I want you to fuck me on this desk. I want you to make me be loud.” Isak presses his hand lightly against the desk and strokes it. A long slow stroke. He tilts his head, looking at Even. “Up for it?”

Even’s dark soft chuckle makes the hair on Isak’s thighs stand up. He sounds so pleased. Yes. Even has been making Isak’s fantasies true lately and now it’s his time to give something back. He wants to give something back.

“I’m open for suggestions if you have any”, Isak says. This feels sexy, Even behind his desk and Isak on the other side of it, negotiating.

“I’m keeping my door open.”

That is a suggestion, Isak knows it, even if it is given as a statement. He can refuse and that’s the end of it. But maybe he doesn’t want to refuse. It is enticing, the thought of anyone walking into the newsroom and hearing him, probably seeing him naked as well. He likes it, now that the actual risk is minimal. It’s late, nobody has any reason to come here, but somebody  _ could. _

“If you want to. That’s hot.” Isak smiles and nods. He is willing to find the pleasure in the risk. If someone actually walked in he’d probably be mortified but for now he’s into it oh yes. He squirms a bit on his seat.

Even gets up. He takes the camera and sets it up. Isak just sits there and watches him, his boss man. He’s dressed for the job as well, a smart navy blue jacket over his pale gray hoodie and tailored black pants held up with a black leather belt. The silver buckle keeps catching Isak’s eye. The white pair of Converse shoes with white laces finish off the look. All smart and casual and hot hot hot. Isak loves how Even’s ass looks in those pants.

“You might want to get those out of your hair, honey”, Isak says. Even tries his head with his hand and finds the pencils. He laughs as he struggles to pull them out.

“What, don’t they turn you on?”

“That’s the problem honey, they make me want to pounce you and I can’t fight it much longer.”

Even strokes Isak’s cheek as he walks past him to open his door. He pushes it all the way open and when Isak looks over his shoulder he can see the front doors of the newsroom. The  _ glass _ front doors. If anyone happened to walk down the hallway behind them they’d see them. See him. Fuck. Oh fuck. Isak is so deep in the headspace that all his hesitation has melted away. A part of him  _ hopes _ that someone does see them, and that part is getting louder by the minute.

Even strokes his cheek again, breaking the spell.

“Are you okay with this, Isak?”

Isak looks into his eyes and nods. He is okay with this. He wants this experience with Even.

“Yes. It’s a bit much but it is seriously turning me on.”

Even stops in front of Isak and lets his fingers run down his cheek under his chin. He grabs it. Oh yes, they are finally ready to start. Isak nods, licking his lips, he’s good to go.

Even pulls him up by his chin. His grip is so hot, it’s so commanding, the camera is running and capturing every second of this. He pulls Isak all the way up and kisses him hard. Isak surrenders into the kiss. Even’s tongue pushes his lips apart and he lets it, he welcomes that tongue into his mouth with greedy ambition.

Isak feels Even’s thumb push at the side of his mouth, just a bit. He obeys. He opens his mouth more, lets the kiss be open and sloppy, he glances at the camera’s red light from the corner of his eye. This will look so good on the video. They will look so good, fuck. He is panting already, he tries to push his body against Even’s, to grind his hard cock against his thigh, but Even pulls back and doesn’t let him. Fucker. So good. Isak’s skinny jeans feel so packed, he feels the fabric rub against his aching flesh ever so slightly but that’s so far from being enough that it isn’t even funny.

“Direct me”, Isak whispers into Even’s mouth. “Make a movie with me.”

That does things to Even. He shudders against Isak, he kind of moans and sighs, he nods repeatedly against Isak’s face. Isak feels his hands shake a bit when they pull his shirt up, revealing his stomach, sides and lower back.

“I love you”, Even murmurs. His voice is husky and dark and heavy, his hands hasty and shaky. He pulls Isak’s shirt off and throws it on the chair. He runs his hands up and down Isak’s naked chest, he bows down to worship it in long slow licks. Isak arches his back, trying to push his hardened nipple deeper into Even’s mouth as he is sucking at it. He is only vaguely aware of the open door anymore, how it frames their silhouette as light floods out of Even’s office into the dark newsroom.

Isak is naked faster than he expected. He thought that Even would take his time with him, tease him into near madness before giving him what he wants, but no. He takes his jeans and underwear off at once, and as he presses his fully clothed body against Isak’s totally naked skin Isak gasps sharply. It feels so hot. He’s so fucking vulnerable now, if someone walked in Even could just step back and look normal immediately and he could not. He would get caught.

“Still open to suggestions?” Even asks. The way he’s looking at Isak makes his knees feel weak. He nods, he nods over and over again, he’s very, very open. Especially for Even. In all possible ways.

“Can we take the camera here with us?”

Maybe it’s because Isak isn’t too bright to begin with, or that all his blood is somewhere else than in his brain, but he doesn’t quite understand what Even means.

“Huh?”

“I want to hold it myself.”

Oh. Okay. Isak hesitates for a second. Then he nods. This is for Even, this is something he wants to do for him, with him, and he is totally okay with not being 200 % turned on with absolutely everything that’s going on. 95 % is enough. Especially when Even has the habit of turning 95 into 200 in mere minutes anyway. Isak has let Even film him in non-sexy situations before, and the look on Even’s face has been absolutely dreamy. He can totally make that work now as well.

Isak sets to clearing the table while Even gets the camera. He doesn’t just wipe everything to the floor, he makes neat stacks and piles of things and puts them away. Even could wipe the table with him some other time, when he’s not swamped with work. Isak sits down on the desk. It feels hard and cool under his bare ass. He looks at Even who turns around holding the camera in his hand. He’s watching Isak filtered through it, from the small screen on the camcorder’s side. He looks so happy that Isak’s toes curl.

Even turns the tabletop lamp so it illuminates Isak better.

“You look so fucking beautiful Isak”, Even says, in a voice that makes Isak believe him. He even poses for him, leans back on his elbows and arches his back, flexes his abs. He can almost imagine feeling the camera touching his skin as it traces it with its lense. He can almost feel Even touching him like that. He is breathing heavier. 95, 100, 105.

Isak pulls himself back a bit and opens his legs. He’s showing off his body to the camera, to Even. It feels sensual.

“See anything you like?” Isak askes, tilting his head. Even laughs.

“I see everything I like.” After all this time Even still knows how to make Isak blush. 

After all this time Even still loves to see Isak blush. He’s grinning practically ear to ear now. He makes Isak smile a little as well.

“Everything you see is yours to take”, Isak says. The anticipation makes his skin tingle all over, he’s waiting for Even to do something. Anything. Touch him, kiss him, anywhere.

“Touch yourself for me, babe.”

That order makes Isak squirm. He’s disappointed and turned on at the same time. He has been touching himself all week when Even has been so busy with his work, too busy to just do his lover properly, and if Even still won’t fuck him he will start screaming. Then again, the way Even says it, how Isak can hear the restraint and struggle in his voice, that gives him plenty hope that some fucking will happen. So he reaches out for the MSK and unzips it. He takes the body oil out. Even makes a muffled sound, it sounds like a fuck and a yes combined. One hundred and ten.

Isak opens the bottle with his teeth, looking straight into the camera. That’s the only way he can look into Even’s eyes now, through that lense, Even is solidly fixated on the screen. Then he lets the oil drizzle down his chest, between his nipples and toward his belly button in a glistening trickle. He follows it with his fingers, spreading the slippery shine all over his chest.

“That looks so..fuck, baby.” Even’s voice is thick with heat. Isak smiles bolder now, he licks his lips like in a porn, he flicks his oily fingers over his slippery nipple and moans. He can feel the oil crawl down from his belly button, over his shaved skin, around the root of his rock hard dick and down to his bare balls. It feels so dirty. He’s such a messy little thing. One twenty.

Isak tenses his abs and rubs his chest with both hands now. He’s touching himself, teasing himself, playing with his nipples and licking his lips. He lets his hands move lower, lower still, he goes around his dick to his thighs, oils them up as well. He’s teasing himself, torturing them both. Even caresses himself gently over his pants and Isak’s mouth is watering immediately. He leans back on his elbow and raises his legs up in the air. He spreads them.

Even cusses again as Isak slaps his ass with his oily hand. It makes a delicious sound, a wet slippery slap, it stings so warmly. Isak smacks it again, harder, gasping. Oh god he needs Even’s dick in his mouth within the next minute or he will not be responsible for his actions.

“Do not touch your dick, Isak.”

Isak glares at his director but decides to obey him. For now.

“Can I touch yours?” Isak tilts his head coyly, but the way he licks his lips is everything but. Even shudders.

“When I tell you to.”

“Ask me to, honey.” Isak reaches over at Even’s crotch with his toes but Even steps back so he can’t reach.

“Of course. Now, please refrain from caressing your staff of manhood, if you could be so kind?”

Isak chuckles. His man is an idiot. He loves it.

“If I only can muster the inner strength to do so at a presence of such a handsome specimen as yourself.”

Even steps closer again and gives Isak a kiss. Isak smiles against his lips.

“Shall we continue?”

“Yeah. But remember your please and thank you, love. I’m not in the mood to be ordered around.”

“Are you in the mood to get on your hands and knees on the desk and show off that amazing ass of yours? Please, thank you?”

Isak smirks. He just might. He leans back on his elbows again and throws his legs over themselves, rolling over in the pull of that movement. Even likes it, he can hear it. Now Isak is on his hands and knees on the desk, it’s a bit hard because his hands are oily and slippery. But he can hold himself up, he pushes his hips up and back, arching his lower back so that his ass is at its roundest for Even to look at. To film.

“How’s this?” Isak purrs, rocking his hips sideways just a bit.

“Very, very nice. Thank you.” Even’s voice is thick with heat. Isak smiles to himself. One thirty. He’s really getting into this, performing for Even and his camera.

“Do you like how my ass looks, honey?”

“I fucking love it.”

Even’s reply makes Isak giggle. But when Even asks him if he can spank it the giggle disappears. He inhales sharply through his nose.

“Just with your hand. No bruises.”

“I love you so much.”

Even touches Isak’s ass lightly to let him know the strike is coming. Then he hits. He slaps Isak’s oiled up buttcheek and the sound and the sharp sensation make Isak’s dick twitch. He’s dripping already, on Even’s desk, his precum mixes with the body oil. Even slaps again, on the other side. Isak is panting, rocking his hips, begging for more.

Isak can feel his cheeks shine red, glowing with warmth. On camera. He can watch this video later and see how his spanked ass looks like. That thought turns him on, he’s so fucking horny, and when Even presses his face against his ass and licks at his hole he lets out a surprised and enthusiastic yelp. Fuck. He loves it when Even licks his asshole, he’s so fucking good at it.

“Here, babe”, Even mumbles, placing the camera on the desk next to Isak’s elbow. “I want to see your face when I’m going down on you.”

Isak fumbles the camera in front of him. He holds it in his hand, looking into it, he can see his tiny reflection on the lense. He tells Even he’s ready and when Even pushes his tongue inside him, just like that, Isak’s eyes roll back. Fuck. Oh fuck. Even’s tongue feels like it is reaching absolutely everywhere at once, it is so slippery and nimble and hard and soft at the same time. So strong. If Isak thought he might be shy of the camera, Even’s tongue is now making him forget all about that. He has no idea of the faces he’s making, he’s lost all self consciousness and is totally focused on his pleasure. He barely remembers he is holding the camera. At least he doesn’t drop it.

It feels so good. Even’s tongue inside him, and around his rim, and then inside him again, in quick flicks and pushes. Isak’s cheeks feel still hot after the spanking, Even’s face and hands feel cool against them. Isak is pushing his ass against that face, rocking his hips, moaning pleadingly. He wants more. He needs more. It’s been practically forever since he’s had Even’s dick inside him, he needs it.

“Even..” Isak whines. He needs it. “Fuck me. Just fuck me already.”

Even chuckles. That sound sends shivers down Isak’s spine. Even is going to deny him his request, and he is going to give him something else instead. Something that will make it just worse and worse until Even will eventually, finally, give it to him so hard he’s going to forget his name. Fuck.

Isak hears Even take the MSK. Oh shit, is it still in there?

“I trust you”, he reminds Even. He trusts Even, to not do something he wouldn’t like or agree to. Even hums softly, stroking his lower back.

“I’m going to put something inside you now. Is that okay?”

“Super okay if that something is your dick.”

Even chuckles again. Isak shivers. But he pushes his butt up in the air, welcoming whatever it is Even is going to put in there. He feels the lube first, then the hard smoothness of rubber. It was still in the MSK, the small black butt plug. The one with a ring for a bullet vibrator. Isak moans softly at the camera when Even pushes the plug inside and his asshole tightens around its base. The bastard actually did it. One fifty and rising, Isak thinks, when he feels Even fiddle with the plug. He’s going to give him the bullet, Isak just knows it. Still he lets out a surprised and loud moan when the vibration fills his ass.

It is so much, and still so, so not enough. It is very pleasant and exciting, but it is too spread out to give Isak any actual satisfaction. Even loves it, he really likes the overall sensations, but Isak is more hitting the mark kind of guy. Even knows this perfectly well, and Isak knows Even plugged him with this for a reason. He rocks his hips a bit, looking for more pressure but in vain. He moans when he feels Even’s lips touch his buttcheek.

“You look so good when you’re horny”, Even whispers. Then he licks at Isak’s balls, making him squirm and whimper, when he takes one in his mouth and suckles at it softly Isak moans louder. He did ask Even to make him loud. Even’s mouth is so slick and warm and wet, Isak can feel how turned on Even is right now. He loves it, being able to please his man like this. After all this time, after all the different kinds of adventurous and experimental and copious amounts of plain loving vanilla sex they’ve had, he still can please his man like nothing else.

Even reaches over Isak to get the camera back to himself. Isak lets him take it.

“Could you turn on your back without touching the floor?” Even asks. Isak smiles to himself. It feels good to be heard.

“I can try.” He can and he does. He gets up on his knees, wincing at the change of pressure and angle of the vibrating toy inside him. His inner thighs touch the bullet now, spreading the vibrations even further, making them even more frustratingly shallow. Even must be using one of the lowest settings, knowing perfectly well how desperate it will make Isak. He tries anyway, he squeezes his thighs hard together, but Even is ahead of him there. The vibration is turned one step lower, Isak can barely feel it but still he does, all over his pelvis and inside him. He can’t help it, he makes a frustrated grunting sound. And gives up, letting the squeeze go and turning around. For a moment he will need to basically sit on the bullet and when he does so, Even turns the power all the way up, making Isak jump. He almost slips on the oily table, but Even catches him.

“Whoops, sorry about that. Are you okay?”

Isak is holding on to Even, pressing his ass against the desk and the bullet in between him and it, unable to answer him. It’s hitting now, it’s hitting hard and good, he can hear the loud noise it’s making against the desktop and oh god, if someone is in the same floor as they are they can probably hear that. Isak is blushing, he is breathing through his nose in sharp draws, his lips are parted in a voiceless moan. Even looks directly at him, not through the camera, and there is so much love in his eyes that Isak could drown in it. When Even presses his thumb lightly against Isak’s lower lip he catches it with his lips and kisses it, sucks on it a bit. He traces his tongue around it, looking into Even’s eyes, hoping he’d be distracted by this just for a little bit more, so he can enjoy the vibrations inside him uninterrupted.

Too bad that his body betrays him. His hips twitch, a telltale sign for Even that Isak is really enjoying himself right now. Even grabs his chin and presses his thumb down on his tongue, not hard but assertively.

“Naughty”, he whispers and to Isak’s disappointment he turns the vibration down to a mere whisper again. It’s not enough, it just makes Isak really, very, super aware of his plugged up hole and his tight dick. He bites at Even’s thumb, lightly, making him laugh.

“You really are worked up, aren’t you?”

Isak tries to nod, but it’s hard when Even is holding his chin like this. He is, so very, very worked up and if Even doesn’t do something about it soon he might just leave.

When Even kisses him he forgets about that. Isak moans into his mouth, he tries to press his body against Even’s but he pulls back, giving him only his lips. Not even his tongue, just his lips, those lovely, puffy lips of his, made for kissing, now kissing him. Isak tries to lick them but Even evades his tongue. Fuck, how much self restraint can his man have? He has an oiled up, totally nude Isak squirming in front of him on his desk, and he’s just touching his lips with his. But he is the director of this movie, and Isak is enjoying giving him that power, too.

Even slides his thumb over Isak’s slippery nipple. It makes Isak let out a little high pitched scream-moan. Fuck, he’s going to make him scream like a girl, isn’t he? He had asked to make him loud but..fuck. Another flick of the finger, another moan, and yes, it’s also high pitched, a little “ahn!” or something, oh god Isak is such a porn star. One seventy five.

He’s looking at the screen again. Out of Isak’s reach, but the look on his face..it’s to die for. If being filmed like this is the only way to see that expression, then Even can film him anytime he wants to. The focused intense heat, he’s not just turned on by watching that screen, he’s actually getting off by it. It makes Isak feel sexy, beautiful and proud of himself. He looks directly into the camera and licks his lips.

“Please, Even. Fuck me. I want you inside me.”

Even smiles at the screen. He pushes his finger into Isak’s mouth, feeling it all over, making sure Isak drools it wet.

“Take it out”, Even asks, his both hands are now taken so Isak will have to help himself. He leans back on his elbow, it’s a bit tricky because he is absolutely not willing to let Even’s finger slip out of his mouth, and reaches down between his legs. First he pushes the bullet out of the ring so he can slip his finger through it to get a good grip, then he starts to ease the plug out of himself. He takes his time, he doesn’t want it to hurt when Even will finally fuck him. All the while he’s licking on that finger, making as wet as he possibly can.

As soon as the plug is out Even pushes his wet finger in its place. His finger is so long, it reaches so far into him, it makes Isak moan in that high voice again. He’s almost sounding like Issy-Missy, but he can’t help it, those are the sounds Even is pulling out of him now. Fine, let the little bitch shine through a bit.

Even is avoiding Isak’s prostate on purpose. He can feel it, the sweet movements of that finger, in and out of him, bending, stretching him..but not hitting the target Isak wants it to hit so bad. He tries to trick Even, to move his hips suddenly, but Even is always ahead of him. He chuckles darkly again, tilting his head at the screen.

“Do you want me to stop, Isak?”

“Fuck no!” Isak gasps, spreading his legs further. He is so fucking hard, his skin is shiny from oil and precum, his dick is aching but he isn’t allowed to touch it. Nor does he want to. He has been touching it enough lately, he wants something better now. He looks first at Even but then at the camera, lips parted, eyes half closed. “Please. Give me more.”

This time Even asks Isak to give him the lube. He does so. It feels delightfully dirty, to reach between his legs again, to squeeze lube from the tube onto Even’s fingers. It feels dirtier and more delightful when Even pushes two fingers into him. Isak lets Issy-Missy moan for him, those dirty, filthy moans of hers. They take Even by surprise, Isak sees him draw a sharp breath. It makes his dick twitch. Or maybe it is the way Even is fucking him with his fingers, deep and slow, still not giving him what he wants. Even looks past the screen, directly at Isak, raising his eyebrow. Isak shakes his head, just barely visibly. No. Issy-Missy gets to make the sounds, but otherwise she is not welcome here.

Please, Isak says without making a sound, pushing his ass against Even’s hand. Please, please, please. Even smiles at him, at the screen again, he bends his fingers just so, just in the right place, and Isak practically howls like an animal. Then he does it again, and for a third time. The empty newsroom is filled with the sounds Isak makes. He doesn’t care one bit. He is unashamed and free. He is  _ on camera _ and he feels free. Oh, Even, the things you can do.

“Loud enough for you, my love?” Even asks, purring. He pulls his fingers a bit back, away from the sweetest spot, Isak groans and opens his eyes. He doesn’t know when he closed them.

“Even, if you love me you will fuck me now.”

Even laughs at his ultimatum. It’s a delighted laugh, he’s not making fun of Isak’s lust, he’s enjoying it. He’s loving it, that cocky bastard. Mm, cocky. Yes please. Even pulls his fingers out of Isak and he’s gasping again, at how empty and open he’s feeling. He licks his lips and looks at the camera, without trying to look at Even first. He’s learning. He’s so fucking into this.

“I want you to take me hard. Be rough. Fuck me, just fuck me on this desk and if you dare be careful I will leave.” It is a lie. He can’t leave, he hasn’t been able to leave at any point. He needs this too much.

Even seems still delighted. He hums at Isak reassuringly, and oh god, he’s finally opening his belt. The clinging of the buckle makes Isak salivate. He shifts restlessly on the desk, pushing his hips closer to the edge. It’s so hard under him, he loves it. He loves the contrast of the dark hard wood and his fair soft skin, it must look amazing on the video.

It takes a moment for Even to get his dick out while holding the camera. When he does, Isak whimpers eagerly. Every time. Every fucking time he sees that dick, ready for him, Isak feels amazed. He pushes his legs up and wide, spreads his cheeks with his hands, please Even please, do it now. Isak whimpers again when Even adds lube on his open hole, and on himself, and when he feels the hard tip press against his anus Isak is scream-moaning again, he’s letting Issy-Missy fill his lungs and throat.

“Harder, asshole!”

Even stops, surprised, then grins and gives it to him. He shoves his dick into Isak, all the way in one powerful thrust, Isak slides back on the table by its force. And he screams, a bit out of delicious pain, a lot out of pleasure, of passion. Fuck yes, fuck, fuck, yes.

“Fuck me so hard I can’t come”, Isak moans, begs, he needs it. Needs it so bad, he looks into the camera, his eyes glistening with tears. He loves the way Even looks towering above him, still dressed, and how naked and vulnerable he is under him. On his fucking desk. Even lets him have what he’s asking for, his thrusts are hard and violent, his grip on Isak’s hip so tight that it will bruise him. Yes, yes, yes, fucking yes, two hundred and above.

Every thrust from Even makes Isak squeal, or moan, or yelp, his voice hoarse with screaming and thick with heat. He’s losing himself in the power of this fuck, he’s letting go and becoming just emotions, feelings, sensations. Sounds, such loud, primal sounds.

“Look at yourself”, Even is panting. Isak opens his eyes and sees the screen, Even has pushed the camera closer to him and turned the screen around so Isak can see what it’s filming. He sees himself, his flustered face, eyes dark and wild, oh god he looks like some ancient carnal god, pure sex incarnate. He’s loving it. He stares at it, his image, as Even thrusts into him violently over and over again. Isak lifts his shaking leg on Even’s shoulder, making himself tighter, it makes him louder and Even shudder. It feels so good, but the slight sting of pain from the thrusts, the burn of the desk sliding under his back, the grip on his hip, they keep him distracted enough so he doesn’t come.

“I want you to come on my face”, Isak gasps, still looking at the screen. He was right, the contrast of the desk and his skin is to die for, and the thought of how it will look when Even comes on him makes his dripping dick twitch again. Isak notices he made his request just in time, two thrusts later Even pulls out and rushes around the desk. Oh yes, oh yes, Isak opens his mouth and pushes his tongue out, keeps his eyes open. Even knows not to hit his eyes, he has great aim. Isak keeps his eyes on the screen, panting in anticipation, and when he sees Even’s beautiful dick squirt its load on his cheek, mouth and tongue Isak’s moaning again. Yes. Oh god yes.

Even steps back. He’s shattered, he needs to sit down, and Isak can’t stop grinning. He sits up, slowly, wipes his face with his fingers and sucks them clean. Then he walks to Even and takes the camera from him.

“I want to fuck you into your throat. I want to film it.” No please, no thank you, just dark, deep desire. Even stands up immediately, he lays down on his back on the desk and lets his head hang over the edge in front of Isak. Isak is vaguely aware that his naked ass is visible from the hallway, but he does not give a shit. Isak is holding the camera in his hand, looking at Even through the screen. It looks mesmerizing. They have done this before a couple of times, and Isak loves it, the way it looks. Even has such a long neck. Isak gives it a gentle stroke, guiding it into a good position for him.

“Open up, my love.”

Even complies. He keeps his head pushed back, his throat open and bared, Isak licks his lips quickly as he steps closer. He guides his dick into Even’s mouth. He lets him suck at it first, welcome it, get used to it for a bit. Only bare skin Isak can see is his face and his neck, the rest of him is covered by his clothes, and that’s so hot. His hot chief editor man is on his back on his desk, ready to take Isak’s dick into his throat.

“Ready, babe?”

Even hums. Isak begins to ease his way in deeper. He takes it slow, he lets Even catch his breath whenever he needs to, and bit by bit he makes his way all the way in. He can feel the hot smooth grip of Even’s throat around the tip of his dick, and it feels fucking amazing. His hand is shaking when he’s holding the camera. Even gives a little tap on his thigh, he is ready.

Short slow thrusts, that’s what Isak starts with. He keeps the rhythm steady, lets Even find it, pace his breathing and his gag reflex with his movements. Isak places his free hand over Even’s throat, just holds it there, but on camera it looks like so much more. So hot. Isak tenses up the muscles of his arm to make it look like he’s holding on to Even’s throat, using it as leverage for his thrusts. That sight makes him drip and shiver, and way, way too soon he feels he’s coming. He doesn’t pull out for it, he shoots straight into Even’s throat, moaning and cussing. He pulls back slowly, and the sound of Even gasping for air makes him die a bit. This was the best fucking idea ever.

Isak puts the camera down on the desk and falls on the floor on his knees. He kisses Even, softly and exhausted, he is so fucking happy.

“Did you like it? Was it as good as you had imagined?” Isak whispered. It was important to him, to be able to make Even’s fantasies come true. Just like Even has made his. Even laughs. It’s the best sound in the world, Even laughing when he’s too happy to speak. Isak kisses him again, then grins against his lips.

“Want to watch a movie?”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments! Anything at all, shoot. <3


End file.
